gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Bloomdanix/De todo un poco
400px|center Ahhh... las Trix quieren de mi todo lo que traigo!!!. Si les doy mi poder de creador de guias y edits no hare ninguna. Bueno, estas son mis cosas y preferencias Usuarios con los que me llevo bien *Expic - El dictador *Tony - El buen compañero de los Ads *Mustang - El dueño de los vehículos *Aztek - El chico firmas *Kombat - El veterano mortal que nadie le gana a su Sub-Zero *Alejobelik - El viejo líder de los patrulleros *Kazuki - El dibujante y amigo del wiki *CJ4000 - El Carl de los 4000 A.c *Kent - El administrador mas amable de las noches *Lea - El carismático *Frann - El otro spyro como yo *CJSa . El Baneador de la muerte *Capo - El capo mortal de Venezuela *Platy - El amante de la ortografía *Ghost - El fantasma administratorio (acostumbro llamarlo Snow) *Avery - El texano *Felipe - El gran hermano *Smoke - El luchador con el gas nocivo de la perdición *Game Master - El atropellador del wiki y de los conflictivos *Star - El Halcon de los destacados y UDMs *Guido - El argentino de la naturaleza como Flora *Sosa - El amigo mas oscuro del Winx Wiki *Matias . El chico Betas y un gran amigo mio *Huellas - El líder de toda la banda GTA V Frases |-|Mias= *''Te has pasado de la raya'' *Yo al ver que algo salio mal con alguien *''Puto policía, por eso esos Ballas me matan'' *''Yo cuando me enojo al ver que los Ballas me siguen dispare y dispare'' *''Esta es verdadera la razón para que Mirta este como mi PED'' *''Yo cuando quiero poner a Mirta (del WC) como avatar'' |-|GTA III= *''NADIE,¡Nadie se mete con Toni Cipriani!'' *''Toni Cipriani después de la nota que irónicamente su doblador se equivoco'' *''La razon es que quieres a ella o a mi'' *''Catalina a Claude'' |-|GTA: VC= *''Tu debes ser la nueva arma de Cortez'' *''Ricardo Diaz'' *''Vercetti, recuerda el nombre, Ahora en esta ciudad mando ¡YO!'' *''Tommy Vercetti'' *''Hoy en día Vice City es oro de veinticuatro quilates'' *''Sonny Forelli'' *''Diga buenas noches, Sr. Diaz'' *''Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance al matar a Ricardo Diaz'' *''Solo quería joderte antes de matarte'' *''Tommy cuando se enfrenta a Sonny'' *''Este es el último baile de Lance Vance'' *''Tommy cuando se enfrenta a Lance'' *''Ya tengo suficiente en la escuela'' *''Lance antes de morir'' *''Eres de MI PROPIEDAD, Tommy. Esos quince años eran mios para gastarlos'' *''Sonny Forelli a Tommy Vercetti'' |-|GTA SA= *''Los Grove Street son los reyes'' *''Sweet a CJ y a la Banda'' *''Intimidar a los que intimidan a otros Carl, ese es mi trabajo'' *''Tenpenny a CJ'' *''¡¡Soy un genio, un puto genio!!'' *''Ryder antes de que me lo rife con la Speeder *''Quiero saber de que estas hecho'' *''Hombre misterioso (Mike Toreno)'' *''De que estoy hecho ¿De gelatina? '' *''CJ a Mike Toreno'' *''Quieres callarte y escucharme'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''¿Lo ves?, esto es como un juego de niños.'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''Aquí vienen los chicos de Johnson.'' *''CJ'' *''¡Vamos a meternos en el territorio Ballas y a recuperarlo para el Grove!'' *''Sweet'' *''Aquí es donde nuestras vidas comenzaron, y donde seguramente acabarán'' *''Sweet'' *''Cuando yo muera todos recordaran mi nombre...¡¡¡Big Smoke!!!'' *''Big Smoke antes de morir'' *''Cincuenta más como yo, y esta ciudad estaría mucho mejor'' *''Frank Tenpenny antes de morir'' |-|GTA: LCS= *''Seguro que ese agujero de mierda es mi casa'' *''Toni Cipriani en Home Sweet Home'' *''¡Santo Dios! ¿Es que nunca está el puto papel a mano?'' *''Vincenzo Chilli'' *''¡Te amo Toni Cipriani!'' *''Maria Latore'' *''Yo soy Toni Cipriani, recuerda ese nombre bastardo'' *''Toni Cipriani'' *''Al menos intenta morir como un hombre ¡Y deja de avergonzarme!'' *''Ma Cipriani cuando envía a que los sicarios maten a Toni'' *''El Tio Sal cuidara de ti'' *''Salvatore Leone'' *''¡Eso es clase! Si pierdes en la mesa, ¡puedes desquitarte en la cama!'' *''Toni Cipriani'' *''Pero Salvatore, Dios lo bendiga, no ha permitido que minucia así sea un obstáculo.'' *''JD'' *''¡¡Maldito hijo de Puta!!, ¿Por que no te mueres de una buena vez?'' *''Vincenzo Cilli a Toni Cipriani'' *''Chico, tienes artillería de la buena'' *''Phil Cassidy a Toni Cipriani'' *''Me moriría en esta fiesta. Igual que mis invitados'' *''Donald Love'' |-|GTA VCS= *'Me cago en tu madre'' *''Diego Mendez'' *''Oye ese ¿Que hay de nuevo?'' *''Jerry Martinez'' *''Vete a la mierda'' *''Diego Mendez'' |-|Varias= *'Te pasas de la raya'' *''Yo cuando me irrito mucho'' *'Pero si yo le voy al Necaxa'' *''Don Ramon, cuando le dicen una indirecta'' *'Chanfle!!!'' *''Yo cuando descubro algo'' *'Hey me llamo Bloom no Blood ni nada'' *''Yo, a los que no saben mi nombre'' *'Di hola, hijos de la gran puta'' *''Toni Montana'' *'Cuando esten en su programa hagan lo suyo'' *''Chabelo'' *'Es un gol de alfombra roja y caravana' *''Jorge Pietrasanta anunciando los goles *'Bloom, hada del Fuego del Dragon'' *''Bloom cuando se trasforma'' *'La vida es como una caja de bombones, y nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar'' *''Forrest Gump al principio de la pelicula'' Mis UserBoxers Juegos Todavia tengo en mi disco duro los juegos, debido a que mi PC ya no sirve (*). (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Miscelánea ediciones|Darkgreen|Darkred|Darkgreen}} Experto Juegos Artículos Hobbies Que poseeo Protagonistas (Todos me agradan menos Huang Lee y Mike) Coches |-|Autos= *Admiral (el de SA) *Stallion (todos) *Greenwood (el de VC y SA) *Sentinel *Sentinel XS *Kuruma *Alpha *Virgo *Manana *Fusilade *Fugitive *Polaris V8 *Feltzer *Blista Compact *Perennial (el del IV) *Regina *Voodoo *Savanna *Idaho |-|Motos= *Sanchez *FCR-900 *PCJ-600 *Freeway *Angel *Avenger *Hexer *Akuma *Streetfighter *Quad *Blazer *CarbonRS |-|Camiones= *Yankee *Benson *Mule *Linerunner *Tanker *DFT-30 *Spand Mis mejores personajes |-|GTA III= *Maria Latore *Claude *Donald Love *Luigi *8-Ball *Joey Leone *Salvatore Leone *Toni Cipriani *Asuka Kasen *Miguel |-|GTA VC= *Tommy Vercetti - Es un buen matón a sueldo, pero odio que no sabe nadar *Kent Paul - Es muy gracioso verlo atacado por Vercetti *Ken Rosemberg - Tímido, inútil y aterrado por cualquier cosa *Coronel Juan García Cortez - Me encanta su carisma, típico de los veteranos de guerra *Mercedes Cortez - La mejor chica, aunque Tommy la rechace *Avery Carrington - Sabe hacer cosas solamente por dinero *Donald Love - es mas chato como yo cuando aprendo (XD) *Pastor Richards - a mi me gustaba su aparición, da lastima que lo quiten por la muerte de su doblador. *Ricardo Diaz - mas desquiciado que la cabra *Phil Cassidy - esta loco *Delores *BJ Smith *Earnest Kelly - uno de mis personajes con el que le tome cariño a cuando Tommy se enfureció porque lo golpearon *Candy Suxxx - La primer actriz prono que he visto *Steve Scott - Todo un director pornográfico |-|San Andreas= *Carl Johnson - El mejor personaje de SA *Sweet - El mejor hermano *Big Smoke - Gordo grasioso, a traidor *OG Loc - Quiere cantar, ah pero sin autotune guacala *Kendl Johnson - Al menos la hermana que entiende bien a los Johnson *Cesar Vialpando - Quisiera tener un cuñado como este vato *Katie - la quiero mucho *Denisse - la quiero mucho *Emmet - Me recuerda a un dependiente de armas que conoce a un pandillero en una pelicula. *Mike Toreno - Sabe todo lo que pasa *The Truth - Esta loco, pero de risa *Maccer - Odio que se masturbe por cualquier cosa *Kent Paul - De un pachanguero a un manager *Ken Rosemberg - Lo dije arriba *Salvatore Leone - Como me cae este personaje antes de ser tan desquiciado y paranoico *Woozie - No puede ver, pero sabe disparar *Ran Fa Li - No habla mucho *Jizzy *T-Bone Mendez *Madd Dogg |-| Liberty City Stories= *Toni Cipriani *Salvatore Leone *JD O Toole *Mickey Hamfists *Mama Cipriani *Jane Hooper¨ *Donald Love *Tosiko Kasen *Tio Leone |-| Vice City Stories= *Victor Vance *Lance Vance - Lo puse de personaje en este juego, en VC es un antagónico *Phil Cassidy *Marty Jay Wiliams - Como personaje cae bien, pero al final se volvió antagonista que perro. *Louise Cassidy *Brian Forbes *Reni Wassamier *Phil Collins *Ricardo Diaz |-| IV= *Niko Belic *Roman Belic *Badman *Vladmir Glebov *Dwayne Forge *Playboy X *Manny Escuela *Katy MCReary |-| The Lost And Dammed= *Johnny Klebitz *Ashley Butler *Elizabeta Torres (me gusta la del TLAD no la del IV) *Angus Martin *Terry Thorpe *Clay Simmons *Thomas Stubbs II |-| The Ballad of Gay Tony= *Luis Lopez *Gay Tony *Gracie Acellotti *Yusuf Amir *Rocco Pelossi |-| V= *Los tres protagonistas: Trevor, Michael y Franklin *Chop *Lamar Davis *Stretch - cae bien pero finalmente me hizo ver que es igual que Ryder un perro *Ron Jakowski *Tao Cheng *Wade Helbert *James de Santa *Amanda De Santa *Fabien *Tracey De Santa Villanos III *Catalina - La riega por Claude, es buena mujer antagonista fatal y letal. *Salvatore Leone - como antagonista del III es genial, ya que su paranoia con Claude lo convierte en un enemigo. En los demás es mi personaje favorito. VC *Sonny Forelli - Es un buen villano que aparte de ser mafioso no quiere a su amigo con la familia Forelli y nunca se preocupa por el cuando lo encarcelaron 15 años. Es buena su muerte. *Lance Vance - para mi le falto un poco de fuerza para que sea un villano. Siempre es un amargado de mierda contra su amigo y encima solo lo que hace es vender a su amigo en manos de Sonny. A *Vinnie - Por chupar la polla a Mike y ser un falso amigo SA *Frank Tenpenny - Poli que por culpa de este causo que sus dos amigos traicionen a CJ y maten a su mama. Este si para mi el mejor antagonista de la 3D. *Eddie Pulaski - Para mi es todo un loco y solo le importa matar a CJ por estorbar sus planes *Big Smoke - Es gracioso verlo reir con CJ, pero su traición no me dio gracia. Muere gordo traidor. LCS *Vincenzo Chilli - Siempre se las saca contra Toni, esta igual que Lance *Tio Leone - Este menso arreglo los problemas que tenían los Leone, pero ese no lo veo como realiza tratos VCS *Jerry Martínez - Un militar corrupto que las saca a Vic con las drogas y los Mendez, hasta casi mata a Loiuse. Me la pelas Jerry muerete *Los Hermanos Mendez - Tienen la sonrisa mas amable como para ser villanos, esos si se las jugaron a los Vance. Lo bueno es que los mate porque mataron a mi loise IV No lo juego pero este es mi preferido *Jimmy Pegorino - Lo prefiero muerto en la venganza de los Belic CW *Wu Lee TLAD No lo juego pero este es mi preferido *Billy Grey - Traidor motero siempre detestaba a Johnny se quiere cargar a ellos y a su banda. Incluso si la fundo por su culpa la debilitaran mucho mas. Muere traidor. TBOGT No lo juego pero este es mi preferido *Ray Bulgarin V No lo juego pero estos son mis preferidos *Steven Haines - esta igual que Tenpenny pero me parece que es similar al Pulaski ya que el es aliado de Weston. *Devin Weston - A pesar de no tener un arma y el es muy indefenso, fue un placer que los tres protagonistas lo mataran por adinerado y asesino. Radios *MSX 98 o FM *Game Radio FM/Liberty Jam FM *Lips 106 *Rise FM *Fever 105 *Radio Espantoso *Flash FM *Paradise FM *V-Rock *Wave 103 *Wildstyle *Fresh FM *Radio Los Santos *K-DST *SF-UR *Bounce FM *San Juan Sounds *Liberty Rock Radio *Vice City FM *Non Stop Pop FM *Space 106.2 *Radio Los Santos del GTA V *East Los FM Bandas ** Leone: Italianos, negros y muy amigables. (GTA LCS) ** Grove Street Families: Las que me protegen de la poli, leales y valientes ** Cubanos: Socios, amigos y latinos. ** Yakuza: Justicieros, traficantes y asianos (GTA III) Misiones Favoritas III ** El pez globo ** Gran ladron aereo ** El Intercambio VC *Demoledor *Cerdo traidor *Angeles Guardianes *Oferta y demanda *Borrar *Tierra de polis *Jugo del amor *Ruedas con llantas de aleacion *Moto Robada *El desafio del barco trucado *Dos leves impactos *Señor Si señor *Vudu troyano *Sin escapatoria *Atraco *Boomshine Saigon *Punto G *Ataca al mensajero *Manten cerca a tus amigos SA *Sweet & Kendl *Drive-Thru *Nines in Aks *Cesar Vialpando *Catalyst *Og Loc *Just Bussiness *House Party *Burning Dessire *Doberman *The Green Sabre *Body Harvest *Small Town Bank *Wu Si Mu *Are you Going to San Fierro? *555 We Tip *Deconstriction *Jizzy *Mike Toreno *Ran Fa Li *Lure *The Da Nang Thang *Outrider *Ice Cold Killa *Toreno Last Flight *Yai Ka Boom Bomm *Stowaway *Black Proyect *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *Don Peyote *Intesive Care *Freefall *High Noon *Saint Marks Bistro *Aquitectural Espionage *Madd Dogg *Cop Wheels *Breaking and the Caligula´s *Vertical Bird *Home Coming *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados *End of the Line LCS *Snuff (con ella mato personas mafiosas y por el pendejo de JD que queda viendo el tiroteo) *Hot Wheels (quiero el Banshee) *Snappy Dreser (Por ver a ese Casa de bebe) *Grease Sucho (Sucho muérete y me quedo con tu coche) *Dead Meat (bebe muérete) *Bomb Voyeur (JD dio gracia con el traje) *Blow and Dolls (mi primer cambio drástico en el juego) *The Offer (solo por lo que dice Sal de Hopper) *Frighteners (Quiero intimidar a los sindicales) *Roadcoaster Ride ( Hopper con esta no se la esperara) *Biker Heat *Contra-Banned *Salvatore´s Salvation *The Made Man *Portland Chainsaw Masquerade *The Trouble with Triads *Driving Mr. Leone *Making Toni *Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Love & Bullets *Confident Count *Taking the Peace *False Idols *Sayonara Sindaccos *Love on the rocks *Rough Justice (por que me dice "Leonel") *Showgun Showdown (por el Rhino) *Panlantic Land grab (por matar a Avery) *Morgue Party Ressurrection (por lo chistoso que se ríe con Ned Burner y porque este si que bien recuerda a Avery) *Cash in Kasuki Chips (me encanta matar al Waka de los Yakuzas, pero me lamento de la muerte de Toshiko) *Bringing The House Down (prefiero destruir esta parte de la ciudad, con ella se habilita la zona obrera de GTA III) *The Shoreside Redemption (Te sacare de la siciliana Sal) *The Sicilian Gambit (Muere Torini de mierda y por la frase trascendental del Tio) VCS *Soldado *Degradación moral (aunque no me gusta que de todo culpen a Vic, solo me agrada por lo de la Mary) *Victoria sobre los cholos *En el punto de mira *¿Tienes protección? *¿Dónde queda el burdel? *Quedada hacia los quads *DIVORCIO (quise matar al que se violo a Louise, yo quiero eliminar a esos putos viola chicas) *Pelotas *Havana, buenos tiempos (buen cambio drástico del juego) *La audición *Persecución a lo loco (por lo que dice Lance: puto Forbes te crees que te metes con Lance T Vance cabron) *Todo va de culo *Subiendo como la espuma *Unos muertos muy vivos *Rodando en coche *Di patata *Mira al pajarito *Eliminando a los rivales *Coca del "COloNEL" *Kill Phil la 1 y la 2 *Lluvia blanca (por el famoso baile de Lance) *El muerto al hoyo *El intercambio *Hasta aquí hemos llegado (el cambio drástico y la esperada traición de los Mendez) *Departamento de objetos perdidos *Salchicha Schlong *Domo Arigato Domestoboto (por el puto robot y que me gusta como el Mendez se lo cargo) *In the Air Tonight (es un musical) *Volando alto *El ultimo encuentro Las misiones que odio III *Triadas y tribulaciones *Llego el reinado *Cebo *SAM VC Ninguna pero casi en algunas que vienen mas armados me desesperan SA *T-Bone Mendez - no les alcanzo bien a los moteros *Riot - esta bien sencilla, aunque tengo que evitar a los disturbios. *Las del control aéreo LCS *Search and Rescue (ponen a todos con Uzi y me matan un buen) *Night and Living Dreads (esta mas que difícil) VCS *Light My Pire - por la repentina muerte de Louise Cassidy Otros juegos que jugué ademas de GTA *Driver (PS): Nunca lo pasé en la primera misión de la prueba, siempre jugaba a darme un paseo con el mismo auto en San Francisco y Miami. *Driver 2 (PS): Solo pasaba como cinco misiones, ya que nunca le agarre bien a las misiones. Solo di vueltas en las calles. Estuvo mejor que sea para cambiar el coche. *Driver 3 (Xbox): Yo lo jugué a darme unas vueltas primero en Miami y luego en Niza. Al poco tiempo le quise agarrar las misiones del juego pero cuando llegue hasta la mision 7 el disco del dueño se rayó y ya no lo quise continuar. *Pepsiman (ps): Ya completé los cuatro niveles, solo los del nivel 3 y 4 no los pase con tiempo indicado y me faltaban latas. *Crash Bandicoot 1 (PSX) y (PSP enmulado): Pase los dos mundos, conseguí cuatro gemas y una llave, pero el nivel bien castroso "Toxic Waste" me enojaba por las latas cafés y me rendí. Al menos solo veia como eran los siguientes niveles. *Crash Bandicoot 2 (PSX y PSP Emulado): En PS solo lo llegué al 14 porque al rato siguiente en encontre mi disco rayado por mis primas. En PSP pasé todos los niveles, pero me faltaron gemas para el final. *Crash Bandicoot 3 (PSX y PSP Emulado): En PS pasé todos los mundos y solo me faltaron batir los contrarelojes y en PSP hice lo mismo que en PS. Es el único disco que todavía tenia, pero se rompió. *Buggy (PC): Ese jueguito que me salia de los cereales Nestle lo llegue a pasar desbloqueando los coches y las pistas. Nunca pude pasar el segundo desafió. *Bubsy 3D (PS): Pensaba que Sheep Rider y era ese gato que planea. Nunca lo pude pasar desde el primer mundo por sus controles mediocres. *Ms Pacman Maze Madnees (PS): Solo pasaba los primeros cuatro mundos, no complete el siguiente. *Bratz Rock Angelz (Ps2): Conseguí cada moneda, atuendo y las misiones de arreglar a las chicas. Pero cuando llegaba en la parte final el disco ya no lo leyó. *The Sims 2: Mascotas (Ps2): Conseguí la experiencia en cada personaje, cree tres personajes nuevos, arregle mis casas y compré mascotas. Al poco tiempo el disco se rayó y dejo de funcionar. *Flatout 2 (ps2): Complete las carreras de Derby, saltos, derbys individuales y los desafíos. Ya cuando llegué al desafió de los autos modificados ya dejo de leer. *Burnout 3 (ps2): Lo mismo que Alansanches412, no podía pasar la carrera de los formula 1 y tenia 95 choques completados en oro, me faltaron los desafíos contrarreloj. En las maquinitas de la XBOX llegue a pasar todos los choques y me falto el GP de oro. sin embargo se llevaron la maquinita con la que jugaba y deje a ese buen juego. *Burnout Dominator (PSP): Tenia varios coches y pase choques y carreras. Me borraron el juego cuando mande a arreglar la PSP *Winx Club (PS2): Nunca lo jugue bien pero empezé a aprender los ataques de Bloom y consegui los 50 diamantes de la primer escena, cuando llegaba a la parte de Stella en su lucha con Knut se congelo el juego y lo reinicie varias veces. Es el motivo que lo cambie por Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Winx Club: Join The Club (PSP): Pasé los tres colegios y la fortaleza de Darkar, solo me faltan los contrarrelojes y desbloquear mas ropas y cosas. Los puzzles y los tipo run eran muy jodidos. *Burnout Legends (PSP): Pase todos los desafíos y desbloquee los coches y pistas al 90%, lastimosamente me faltan todos los autos de coleccionista pero no tengo conexión a Internet. *God of War: Chains of Olympus (PSP): Pasé todo en modo Dios, Titan y Espartano. Me costó vencer a Persefonne en modo Titan. Solo me faltaron los desafíos, aunque me cuesta mucho pasarme todos. *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (PSP): Apenas llegaba a la mitad del juego en modo Dios, pero el disco después de un tiempo se rayó *God of War 2 (PS2): Cuando me lo prestaron y lo tenían en modo Espartano no podia pasar la estatua viviente y luego intentpe ayudar a mi tio pasar la parte de las hermanas del destino. Aun asi fue el primero que jugué. *Wild 9 (Ps): solo lo jugue en la demo del juego en el disco Sony Playstation Intearactive Disc 9 ya actualmente estropeado. *Bichos (PS): solo lo jugue en la demo del juego en el disco Sony Playstation Intearactive Disc 9 ya actualmente estropeado. *La Saga The King of Fighters: No podía jugar bien la 94 pero la 95 le agarré fuerza pero el jefe eran bien mamavergas. Soy bueno desde la 96 hasta la 2003, aun así saco retas en la 2002 y algunas veces gano y pierdo. **97 (PS): PAse cada pelea y tenia los personajes ocultos, el disco al poco tiempo lo vendí y era original. **XI (PS2): Solo me faltaron los personajes de la PlayStation 2, y los jefes alternos. El único que desbloquee fue a Adelheid y mas adelante a Shion en los desafíos. Al poco tiempo el disco se rayó y dejó de leer. **2002 UM (PS2): Pase cada desafió y desbloquee fotos. De personajes ocultos solo tengo desbloqueados a Robert (EX) y Krizalid. Aun tengo el disco. *Soulblade (PS): Pase el modo historia de Sophitia y Rock; incluso lo llegue a jugar con mis primas, el disco lo perdieron. *Spyro 1 (PS); Tenia ese juego pero ya cuando lo buscaba, resultó que ya lo perdieron. *The Need for Speed (PS enmulado a PSP): Solo lo jugaba para echarme carreras, en desafíos no los podía pasar. *Need For Speed 2 (PS enmulado a PSP): Solo lo jugaba para echarme carreras, en desafíos no los podía pasar aparte era muy incomodo. *Need For Speed 3: Hot Pursuit (PS y PSP Enmulado): Este juego es el que le agarraba a los juegos de conducción. Lo jugué con mi hermana, prima y con mi tio. Siempre terminaba en ultimo o que me arrestaban. Luego en PSP le agarre a los torneos y desbloquee el Jaguar, en modo experto se me complicaba en las pistas County Woods y The Summit porque los coches eran muy rápidos, aunque usando a EL NIÑO (un coche modificado como el Adder o 9F) se me hizo fácil pero aun así las curvas eran muy resbaladizas y me rebasaban. Nunca llegué a la pista secreta. Cuando iba en la primaria un maestro tuvo ese juego en su computadora y me lo prestó. *Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS y PSP Enmulado): Como recuerdo ese juego, en Chahuites, Oaxaca al ver a una tia tenían ese juego y me la pase OCHO HORAS en ese estupendo juego de carreras. Luego lo tengo en PSP y seguía jugando ese juego, hasta que le quise agarrar las carreras y solo pase las de Serie A. *Crash Bandicoot: Tag Team Racing (PS2): Este juego junto al Burnout 3 y el Lord of the Rings fueron obsequios de un profesor que conocí. Pasé cada mundo y desbloquee los autos y armas pero cuando llegaba a Astrolandia ya no lo pudo leer bien y termino toda mi partida a la basura. *Monster House (PS2): Pase los 10 mundos y conseguí los monos. Era muy cabrón pasar el nivel 7 por esas chimeneas, aspiradoras y lamparas mutantes que quitaban mucha vida. Con Jenny era muy complicado pero con Crowder y TJ era mas facil. El jueguito extra (parodia a Castlevania) solo lo pasaba en el primer mundo. *Harry Potter: Quiditch Copa del mundo (PS2): Complete todos los desafíos (aunque me falto el equipo de Hutterpluff que tiempo después lo pasé), conseguí los cromos y pase los torneos mundiales con todos los equipos. El disco ya lo vendí porque terminé todo el juego. *Crash Team Racing (PS1 y PSP Enmulado): Pase todo el modo historia, desbloquee las pistas extra, los escenarios extra de batalla (ganando las copas) *Wario Land 4 (GBA y GBA Enmulado): Lo pasaba todo en modo normal (incluyendo los jefes, el complicado es el Aerodent), pero ya cuando casi llegué al jefe del Condor (El reloj cucú) se bajó la batería y ya no lo pude pasar al mundo del jefe final porque la consola no tenia tarjeta de memoria. En PC solo me faltó un disco en Fiery Cavern, Pinball Zone y Arabian Night y matar al mismo reloj cucu y la planta carnívora (Cractus) pero como el PC ya no sirve y termino al bote todo se fue a la basura. *Winx Club (GBA Enmulado): Supere todo el juego, aunque se me hizo tan cortito a diferencia de la versión de PC y PS2. Se me complicaba vencer al troll y las Trix en sus ataques repetidos. *Crash Bash (PSP emulado): Solo me faltan trofeos del mundo 4, reliquias y gemas *Nascar Rumble (PS1): Solo lo jugue en carreras, el disco se me perdió *Hot Wheels Turbo Racing (PS1 y PSP Enmulado): En la consola solo pasaba las cuatro pistas y desbloquee tres autos secretos de las pistas iniciales; no lo llegue a pasar en modo torneo porque el disco lo rayaron. En PSP los supere todos y desbloquee las pistas extra. Pero ya llegando a la pista escalofriante en primer puesto (modo torneo) se dañó el juego y ya no recupere mi progreso. Tenia ya desbloqueados algunos vehículos mas y ya de ahi el juego se dañó (junto a la partida guardada ya mocha que NO SE PUEDE BORRAR) *Taxi 2 (PS1 y PSP Enmlado): En la mision por la consola solo pase hasta "Gilbert in the Hospital" porque desde ahi se me hizo tan complicado llegar a tiempo. Y en modo arcade lo llegue hasta la zona industrial (El escenario de ese pinche japones). De ahi el disco ya no lo tengo porque al prestar algunos de mis juegos esos pendejos lo rayaron todo (igual el Driver, NFS4, Futbol, Actua Soccer, el mencionado Disc Interactive 9, Crash Collection, Pepsiman y Crash Team Racing entre otros tres que tenia). En PSP llegue a pasar todos las carreras arcade, y en misión me falto "Saving the President" para terminar todo el juego, pero esos pinches tanques del final no los podía brincar del costado derecho porque terminaban disparándome. Aun así tengo esa partida. *Rugrats: Buscando a Reptar (PSP Enmulado): Cuando la pasé en los primeros niveles, el juego termino por dañarse y lo borré junto a la partida *Losi RC Racer (PSX): La version europea del Buggy, logre pasar los dos desafíos y desbloquee los autos ocultos. En internet *Car Town: Antes de que todo se fuera a la chingada, tenia en nivel 8 y como autos tuve el Dodge Charger de Toretto, el Toyota Hiliux chatarra de Top Gear (cuando lo usaron para comprobar que tan fuerte era en un episodio), un AMC Pacer, y una Ford Focus. Un amigo me dio dinero y un auto que le compre era una Suburban. *The King of Fighters Wing: Complete todos las peleas y desbloquee los personajes ocultos. Ese juego ya no lo juego porque perdió mucho estilo desde la ultima actualización (cuando le añaden efectos de KOF 13 y una paleta de color casi bugueada). Otros juegos que jugué: *Social Wars *Dragon City *Empire City *Candy Crush Saga *Candy Crush Soda *Candy Crush Jelly *Subway Surfers *Roll The Ball